


如果在夏天，一个迷路的男人

by papurako



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 泷泽秀明迷路了。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	如果在夏天，一个迷路的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我唯一一篇想要保存下来的老文

一个大纲故事，一个小时速成产物，剧情不通，雷

1

泷泽秀明收到了一个遥控器。 

看起来应该是零几年的老式大脑袋电视的遥控器，电视本身很笨重，遥控器也不例外，厚厚的黑色外壳表面一颗一颗小小的按钮，但是因为还没有WIFI功能以及多端头选择的按键，这个遥控器上的有效按钮其实非常少。

没有123这种数字，没有音量键。

只有三个键位:快退、快进、暂停。其他的都是空的，涂黑了而已。

泷泽秀明觉得这实在是太神奇了。

他才从宿醉中清醒，来公司之前从邮筒里收到了这样一个东⻄。从来没⻅过这种遥控器，新奇的很。对着这个遥控器脱口而出:“指挥官”。

直到话说出来过了很久，办公室里安静的不行，只有他的手机不合时宜的响起，他才反应过来，自己说的是今井翼曾经的口癖。

他的前搭档、他的前同事、他的前男友——今井翼。

还没分手，或者说还没有散团之前，今井翼最喜欢的就是蜷在泷泽秀明家的三人沙发上，目不转睛盯屏幕。其实泷泽秀明很清楚，今井翼明明并没有认真地看电视，他对电器类的东⻄本身就不敏感，比起看电视，更喜欢看报纸看书，却还是做出一副很正经的样子。然后等泷泽从卧室里面收拾出来，或者洗漱完毕，走到他身边来，走到他的眼皮子底下，今井翼才会用懒洋洋的声音，像只没睡醒的猫一样说:“秀君，我想换频道，帮我找一下指挥官。”

最早刚认识，十多岁的时候，泷泽秀明不止一次在私底下偷偷嘲笑过今井翼这个神奇的口癖， 指挥官什么的，以为自己是什么战争时期的优秀士兵吗?这样的习惯还真的是有够复古的。后来两个人打了冷战，一批又一批同事出道，两个人solo风波吵得不可开交，最后却还是命运般的走到了一起，泷泽秀明就不笑了，他每次一听今井翼说指挥官，只觉得今井翼说话的口气煞是可爱，甚至很珍惜这样的时刻，想冲上去捏捏今井翼的脸问:“有这么喜欢这个称呼?这么恋旧吗?” 

他们在一起多久，就听今井翼说过多久的指挥官，不过等到后面散团了，今井翼退社，联系少了，就再也没有听过了。

因此泷泽秀明脱口而出的时候，心底是有点惊讶的。就像十多年没有回学校门口去吃烤鸡肉串，某天朋友带来一串尝，一口就认出来是门口老婆婆烤鸡肉串的味道，眼睛一红。 

于是他接起手里的电话。

“喂?您好?”

接着他按下了快进键。

原本以为会出现的时间快进，自己也会被牵扯进去，就像在坐过山⻋一样的呕吐感与头晕目眩并没有发生，泷泽秀明甚至还保持着之前接电话的姿势，按住快进键的手松开，遥控板被放到办公桌上，文件资料整整⻬⻬堆在手边的书夹里。

根本什么都没有发生，泷泽秀明挂断了电话。他抽出一份资料，拿起钢笔，在最下面的位置签字。 

奇怪，没墨水了吗?泷泽甩甩钢笔，连一滴墨水都没溅出来。

才上过墨水的钢笔，不可能一下子又写不出来了。不会是出问题了吧?

这支钢笔其实是今井翼以前从⻄班牙顺手给他带回来的，单纯微不起眼的伴手礼。今井翼说过，泷泽用不用都不影响，他就喜欢，送着好玩。不过泷泽自己也没想到，现在转到幕后，居然还能有把这支钢笔用起来的一天。

他拧开钢笔的外管。

果然，里面的墨囊快没有了，真奇怪，是不是自己上墨水的时候不注意呢?他从抽屉里取出墨水正准备􏰁挤一点进去，听到自己的办公室门响了起来。 

“请进。”

推门而入的是自己新聘请的秘书，专门负责英语文件的翻译以及一些活动资料的整理。秘书走了进来，然后将自己手里的文件递给他:“泷泽先生，您看一下，这是下一次网络演出的安排以及收费标准计划表。”

“嗯?” 他让秘书先出去，自己则拿起手里的这份文件资料端详。

他每个字都认识，每句话都读的通，快把文件纸盯穿了，但他就是读不懂上面写的到底是哪一场网络演出，他明明记得，网络演出这种事情，不是一般都不会举行的吗?饭们最想的当然是能够亲身⻅到自己的偶像，CON以及舞台剧因此而生，哪怕是需要抽选，也会格外积极。可是网络演出这种事情......

泷泽皱着眉头，他实在想不通。他的视线飘到了最下面。

签名:

日期:2020年......

如果要把他这辈子经历过的事情列一个最...的清单，现在，当下，无疑是泷泽秀明生活这么多年，最为诧异的一件事情了。

这个夏天的蝉鸣意外小声。大街上的行人似乎也变少了，并不似之前每一年那样忙碌的东京， 是泷泽秀明不曾⻅过的东京。 

泷泽秀明似乎迷路了，他被一位来自过去的指挥官率领，从2019年的夏天闯进了2020年的夏天。

2

一年的时间可以发生什么? 

2018-2019年，只用一年时间，泷泽秀明基本快把一个将至不惑的男人能经历的事情都体会了一遍。 

深夜有时候会无理由的回想起来，他会升起一种病态的自豪感，自豪自己在经历了这么多之后还能够面不改色的站在跨年的舞台上，牵起今天刚和自己分手的今井翼的那只略略发肉的右手，用毫无破绽的微笑对着数十个，不，应该是数千万个镜头说出“感谢。”

而今井翼的表现就不如他这样得体了，病引发的后遗症为罪魁祸首。⻅这副模样的今井翼，泷泽心里甚至快慰。倒不是觉得今井翼这样有什么可笑的，他从来不愿笑今井翼有什么地方不好。

他只是在想，虽然今井翼不再是他的恋人了，眼睛红红的，看起来是如此脆弱。可又有谁知道昨天晚上这个男人才被自己摁在地板上干得要死不活嗓子都喊哑了;今井翼和樱井翔隔着台阶握手，握得这么紧，但其实从小到大，樱井翔根本没抓住过他，这样的握手还有必要吗?反正最后不也是我在握。 

他这么想，有的时候甚至会翻出手机里面今井翼的照片来看。可他们已经分手了，2019年的新年第一天，泷泽秀明是独自一人去家乡的神社参拜的，他回家的时候什么都没买，回到那个漆黑的公寓里，坐在今井翼最爱躺的那一角，放松心情闭眼，琢磨自己刚才许了什么心愿。 

以前每次都是和今井翼一起去，拜完回家再买点小吃，喝点奶茶。今井翼对这种来自中国的饮料有着别样的情节，他会把吸管对到泷泽秀明的嘴边:“秀君，尝尝嘛。”泷泽每次会配合地去喝，只喝一口，然后推回去，收获今井翼的大眼不满。

泷泽一直不明白这有什么好喝的，都是水，只是谁更甜，人工香精加得更多。这种来自于外界添加剂给予的快乐，会让今井翼像个高中女生一样笑得格外天真，泷泽秀明无法理解，但看到今井翼笑，他也会发自内心的愉快。 

那是过去的事情了。

新年之后的第二天，泷泽秀明没有收到今井翼的短信，第三天第四天往后更多天，手机铃声依旧没有响起，而泷泽也不曾给今井翼发消息。他从那以后根本不知道今井翼去哪里了，和谁在一起，在做什么。他也许乖乖待在藤泽的老家养身体，也许又⻜到西班牙去赏地中海日料与弗朗门戈，也许回到夏威夷靠海的那个租住别墅，寞寞的坐在海边，和某个人一起依偎，看日升月落时的每一颗星。

泷泽秀明越想，越会觉得头晕。于是他干脆不去想了，他忙起来时的工作强度也不允许他想这么多，因而在步入夏天的时候，泷泽秀明对于自己今年的生日会无事发生不曾表态，只是会后知后觉坐在空调屋内，在旗下团一次公演结束后，在看着手里的下一场节目单，在周围吵吵嚷嚷开心得很的时候，非常沉的说:“这样也很好。” 

不过就是昨天的事情。

也许老天觉得他实在是忙的可怕，怜悯心泛滥，遂赏赐他一点休息时间，于是就把那个遥控器塞进他的邮筒里。然后打电话过来告诉他:“泷泽秀明，你只要按下快进，就能跳过现在的一切烦恼，开启新的生活。”还是今井翼的声音，可今井翼早就不和他联系了，电话也不是这个码，泷泽秀明不敢回拨确认。他刚开始以为是恶作剧。直到这份资料出现在他手上，在他眼里，留下深深的2020。

泷泽秀明又把这个遥控器拿回到手上了。

可以按下后退键吗?毕竟，19-20年发生了什么，他什么都不知道啊。

但当泷泽信心满满拿起手机，翻了半天，瞧⻅今井翼的名字在通话列表早就被埋到最下面，心里升起的期待不知何时又被两泼冰水一浇，冷透了。他心情莫名烦躁起来，手机啪的一关，自然就忽略掉了最上面的一串电话。

3

“泷泽君...”

在迷路之后⻅到的第一个人很熟悉的人是山下智久。

和一年前的夏天比并没有太大的变化，山下智久还是留着他的清爽顺发，打扮得也很时髦。比起自己这个在私下就不太修边幅的前偶像来说，确实算很会收拾了，但还是比不过今井翼。 

山下智久在楼梯的侧口自背后叫住他，然后走到他身边，泷泽注意到山下智久似乎盯着他愣了一下，然后从口袋里摸出了根口罩:“虽然最近解禁了，但是身为副社⻓，您还是要万分注意啊......”

泷泽秀明不太清楚山下智久指的是什么，秘书们有给他准备口罩，他也带了，但是在公司内他倒是习惯取下来，泷泽说话的水平很高，他就算不知道也能顺着吹，于是接过口罩，点点头:“谢谢你山P，只不过，最近这个还真是很麻烦呢。”

“是的啊，说起来这也是我疫情到现在，解禁之后第一次到公司来，突然还很不习惯呢。”

山下智久说的很轻巧，还伸了一个懒腰。

“对了泷泽君，斗真的事情......是同意了吗?”

泷泽秀明被那个疫情搞得一头雾水，山下智久又跟他提生田斗真，生田斗真怎么了?去年还是好好的，今年难道也跟今井翼学?

哼，那还真是他养大的小土豆。

泷泽面上不改色:“嗯，就那样吧。”一边决定回家之后要去看看2020年的热搜。

“嗯嗯，您辛苦了。”山下智久笑起来，接着，他却放低了声音，用一种根本不可能被旁人听到的声音很小声的说，“不过，我也很高兴呀，看到翼君最近的状态。”

“今井翼?”

泷泽秀明的声线骤然拔高。 

“啊?您没有看吗，不过您最近比较忙，可以理解。不过老实说，我照着那个方法做的味噌蛋包饭味道真的很不错。”

山下智久看着泷泽这副大惊小怪的模样，实属罕⻅，皱皱眉头，又不由得担忧起来。

泷泽秀明和山下智久并肩走到地下停⻋场时，便各自告别上了自己的⻋。 泷泽今天回家时间还算早，不过晚上9点的样子，比起去年的凌晨三四点，甚至通宵，真的是再好不过。他一上⻋，新来的秘书就问他，您需要听点广播吗?泷泽秀明问，有没有什么有趣的?秘书想了想，我们可以接着您上次的广播听起。 

于是泷泽秀明望着窗外，在熟悉的今井翼在不熟悉的2020年里说话时的黏糊糊声音，对着夜里开出商圈后骤然孤独的夏夜街头，思考自己要解决的问题，还有太多。 

首先，第一个问题，是疫情。 想起山下智久提到的一句疫情解禁之后...来自2019的泷泽秀明并不熟练的搬出手提电脑，在搜索栏里敲出关键字，转眼就收获了一大堆调查结果。

这么严重的吗，泷泽秀明很惊讶，感觉就像是小说电影里面写过的那种生化灾难，但实际上比起地震海啸，带来的致死性却又不是瞬间的，像流感一样到处蔓延，但如果爆发起来，一定痛不欲生吧。怪不得不管是秘书还是山下抑或其他管理层的下属，碰到泷泽的第一句话都是: “泷泽君，请一定要注意安全。” 

那今井翼呢?今井翼有没有老老实实戴上口罩，老老实实呆在他那个经过多次规划后，应该已经更加优雅宜居的小公寓里呢? 

山下智久提到的蛋包饭，好像和今井翼有关，这很奇怪。至少在19年的时候，今井翼整个人处于人间蒸发状态，如果不是路人目击，泷泽秀明根本抓都抓不准今井翼的猫尾巴今天又在哪个地方扫。 

可以搜一下，泷泽秀明轻⻋熟路地在搜索框内敲打今井翼的名字，蹦出来一串关于今井翼复出的新闻，泷泽不知怎得，居然很欢喜，他继续往下拉，看到生田斗真结婚的消息。那确实也应该了，斗真两年前就有报备过，他还是高兴，毕竟是多年的后辈。 他再往下拉，就恨不得把眼睛抠了。

4

今井翼有交过的女朋友，在泷泽秀明的知识范围内，一共是两个。 

一个是出道前，那时候他俩还只是朋友，好亲友，泷泽秀明还根据今井翼的这段恋爱经历写了首歌，这段恋情持续并不⻓，颇有昙花一现的味道，苦涩、短暂。

出道之后，今井翼似乎还有一个广岛女朋友，但也不久。再到后面，就只有他了。

泷泽秀明可以毫不夸张的说，能占据今井翼大半生的人，除了家人也就他。他们在一起的日子，比宇宙更广，比大海更深。若是一一赏析，每秒都是一个浪漫痛苦的音符，无论何时都能串联成美妙的旋律，悲喜交织。

这也就是为什么今井翼和他分手快半年了，泷泽秀明却不觉慌乱。他做事一向追求完美，讲究规划，有的东⻄他是算准了，而算准了的永远跑不掉。 

他早晚有一天会去找今井翼，但这个早晚有一天，并不是现在这种，因为看到新闻而头脑空白的有一天。 

今井翼什么时候又多了一个女朋友......?

泷泽秀明实在头晕，他这个症状从去年就有，但并不严重，可此时天翻地覆，他不好受。 他摸出水杯，勉强咕噜两口，前面开⻋的秘书安安静静，他听到白开水滑过喉咙的水声，掺杂口涎，黏糊糊的，有点恶心。

“今井翼...先生他女朋友，你知道是谁吗?”

他不应该对秘书问这个问题的，这很失态。泷泽想把自己的话吞回来。 

“啊，您说的是美奈子小姐吗?他们在一起好久啦。副社⻓您不是昨天才和今井先生以及美奈子小姐聚餐吗?”秘书却很清楚的模样，“您还很高兴，开玩笑说自己当老妈子这么多年，终于能在最后放心把儿子嫁出去了。”

“是吗......”听到这些话，泷泽意外的很平静。他只是不住重复吞咽口水的动作。 “那我有说什么话吗?在⻋里。”

秘书笑了起来。 

“您说了很多呢，因为今井先生很久不和您联系，您还抱怨说他是不是忘了您。说到您交女朋友的时候，今井先生还生了您的气之类的。美奈子小姐被逗得可开心了。他们下⻋以后，您自言自语说，我的朋友终于找到归宿了，我很开心。”

“虽然在入职之前就听说过タッキー&翼的关系很好，但真正看到的时候还是非常羡慕呢。” 

秘书的最后一个字落下，泷泽秀明并没有接上，他听了这些话，觉得不可思议，但并不表露。只是拿出手机，翻找着什么。

从⻋内后视镜里瞥⻅泷泽的动作，秘书也保持了一贯的缄默。 直到泷泽秀明从那一片荧幕白光里抬起头来。

“麻烦你把我送到翼君的公寓吧，有些事情正好想和他再说。” 

泷泽秀明笑了起来，秘书看着这个⻓相近乎完美的男人想，似乎他是真的发自内心高兴。

5  
今井翼的新公寓泷泽秀明来过两次。 

一次是今井翼16年的时候和他刚开完con，两个人开开心心办完庆功宴，今井翼喝多了，但因为第二天有录制，必须回家，泷泽送他回来的。那天下着蒙蒙的雨，今井翼缩成一只胖胖的小黑猫，被泷泽捏着肚子上泡泡的小肉，很不雅观的叉开腿睡着了。 

另一次就是在跨年前，泷泽秀明站在今井翼家门口，盯着猫眼，表情像是要吃人一样深不可测，把前来应门的今井翼吓得轻叫。虽然最后，泷泽秀明确实从某种意义上把今井翼吃得渣都不剩。

那晚上天气不好，明明是冬天，却下起了暴雨，妖⻛拍在玻璃板上，把今井翼略显单薄的胸膛拍出一道道红印与雾水，泷泽秀明凑过去舔，去吻，犬⻮反复磨咬。今井翼怕痛，叫的比谁都大声，腰扭得比谁都卖力，欲望硬生生淹没了磅礴暴雨。 

在此之前或此间，更多的是今井翼主动去泷泽秀明的家，睡那张已经kingsize的大床，看卧室、客厅里分别悬挂的40寸液晶电视，拿熟稔的轻飘飘的声音撒娇:“秀君，帮我叫一下指挥官。” 

今井翼撒娇很有分寸，他理所当然地差使泷泽，心安理得地享受。然后在每个清晨、正午、夜晚，为泷泽双手捧献自己情真意切的心脏。 

他们之间也许会因为歌曲的安排闹矛盾，也许会因为日常琐事吵得不可开交，但无论如何，都不应该是这样的情况。

泷泽秀明站在今井翼的公寓楼下，目送秘书的⻋灯在一片漆黑中远去。

迈出第一步时，他听⻅破晓的⻦鸣，看⻅盛夏的南十字星，想起隆冬的卧室内昏沉沉的，他趴在今井翼的肩膀，拿起望远镜，陪今井翼丈量星与月的距离。那都是他遥不可及的过去，不属于此刻，更不属于未来。

“泷泽?你怎么来了?” 

他回过头去。

“我......”

他看⻅今井翼好好的带着口罩，手里提着一根购物袋;一年不⻅，今井翼精神很好。他没化妆，右眼的伤疤很明显，今井翼带了帽子，穿的是白色连体牛仔裤，泷泽秀明能想象到那头柔柔的黑发被压在帽子下面抗议的翘起来的样子;看起来圆润了，但又不至于太胖，刚刚好，他很满意。

泷泽想不顾一切冲过去，想抱着今井翼，把人揉进自己的怀里，问他:“你要不要和我过每一个新年?其实我不介意和你喝一杯奶茶，如果你喜欢，我也会和你一起去吃表参道的甜点，应该会排很久的队，而且还可能被周女拍到，但只要你想，都可以，我们已经不年轻了。再不做就来不及了。”

他有很多很多话，如果现在不说，也许就来不及了。

“我......”

今井翼歪着脑袋。

“泷泽你怎么啦?你不会真的在生气吧，确实去年没怎么联系你，是我不好。放心啦，结婚的时候我一定会叫你的，你是我最好的相方。”

但他说不出口，他的喉咙变得干涩，他吞下一千根针。

“我只是......迷路了......”

他看⻅今井翼的表情，从迷茫变得豁然开朗，却一点都不带有嘲笑，今井翼丢下手里的口袋跑过来:“诶?怎么回事，要不要我帮你打电话?因为你的新公寓我还没去过，不清楚位置，我帮你问问伯母......” 

今井翼比他还慌张，他哆哆嗦嗦的掏出手机，很不流畅的拨号，像只被拽住尾巴的猫，困在原地，却迫不及待要帮他，竭尽全力扯断尾巴也要跑出来。

泷泽突然意识到这个遥控器的存在本身就是多余的累赘。 

因为无论快进还是后退，其实他都会不断爱上今井翼。即便是现在，他仍然在让这具毫无爱意的身躯被久违的甘露滋润，未来会很孤独，但如果没有这份爱，他不能活向未来。 

“没关系，今井桑。”

“我自己回去就好啦，你快回去吧。”

窗户透着亮，隐隐约约像守夜人的手灯。泷泽秀明的手悬在空中，很久很久，直到最后，他轻轻的拍在今井翼的肩膀。

“下次⻅。” 

泷泽秀明听到破碎的心跳与特别的铃声，他笑了起来。

中居前辈曾说过，笑容浑浊了哟，但此时，今井翼觉得看着泷泽的脸，像是回到了13岁的那个吵闹的练习室，他坐在大镜子边，只隔一个人的是小少爷般体面的泷泽秀明。他朝泷泽打了一个招呼，泷泽对着他勾起一个不算腼腆的笑。今井翼从来没⻅过这么好看的男孩子，脸唰得就红了。于是泷泽被逗得咯咯的笑出声，他摸摸鼻尖，却不觉得有多羞涩，露出了白白的两排牙⻮。 

他们都还小。

6  
泷泽秀明从宿醉中醒来。

他昨晚喝太多了，从今井翼家很狼狈的跑回自己家，期间下了一场雨，大热天的，淋在他的西服上还会腾腾冒热气。泷泽回了家，直接就钻进浴室，衣服也不脱，还开了好多啤酒，哗啦哗啦撒了满地都是，一片狼藉。

他大概是想把自己灌死在浴缸里。他中间喝疯了，就把塞在西服包里的指􏰀挥官请了出来，然后一把砸进水里，溅起的水花打红了他的眼睛。

最后，泷泽秀明喝得迷迷糊糊，走都走不稳，他爬出浴缸的时候肌肉都在发抖。要请假，一定要请假，他喃喃自语，扑通一打滑，人脑子一炸，登时就晕了。等到他再次醒来，却不是料想中的那样，躺在冰冷的医院病床，旁边是母亲和姐姐担忧的眼神。

他坐起了身。 

房间里开着空调，周身都有被好好的收拾过，甚是舒爽。窗帘没拉，远远能看到冉冉曙光与洒向屋檐的太阳，卧室飘来煎蛋与吐司的柔软香气。

“要是我不回来，下一次⻅你，是不是就在新闻上了?”

再清楚不过的吐字吞音，带着日夜熏染茉莉与铃兰的声调。泷泽没说话，愣了。

“哎，秀君，你怎么了?”

泷泽很久不熏香了，当下鼻尖一酸。

“我回来了。” 

他回过头去。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 现在听到DX，就快哭出来了


End file.
